This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have obtained putative crystals of a small peptide (sequence AAAAKAAY) that is known to form amyloid-like fibrils. This is interesting as the sequence differs substantially from previously characterized families of amyloid peptides. The crystals are very small needles (ca. 5 micron), and hence require synchrotron radiation and a microfocus beam. Attempts to measure diffraction at beamlines without microfocus beams have not been successful.